1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting a server in a network and, more particularly, to a method for detecting an attack to servers and handling the same by a routing apparatus in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attacks targeting weak points in a network are increasing in line with the advancement of a network technology including the Internet. Attacks in a network are becoming growingly indiscriminate and automated.
The attacks include three types: a method of taking advantage of a weak point of a system or using a bug implemented as software; a method of completely consuming resources available for a target of an attack; and a method of completely consuming available bandwidths.
In particular, in case of the Internet, network security is interdependent, so different hosts can be easily attacked through a security-breached area. Also, since an Internet host, a network, or the like, are operated without limited resources, a processing bandwidth, an operation throughput, a storage capacity, and the like, are all limited, making the Internet susceptible to an attack. The properties of non-connective Internet protocol (IP) make it difficult to track an intruder.
In addition, most of the functions guaranteeing a service in the network are positioned in an end host, and since an intermediate node has merely a limited function such as delivery of packets, or the like, the burden of network attacks to the end host grows heavier.